ruleofrosefandomcom-20200216-history
Hoffman
Mr. Hoffman is the headmaster of the Rose Garden Orphanage and adoptive father to Clara. It appears that towards the end of Jennifer's stay at the orphanage, he disappears along with Martha and Clara, stating that he cannot take it anymore and its all her fault (assuming he is referring to Jennifer). When the opportunities to talk to him arrive he either insults Jennifer or complains about her, constantly telling her she has to stop playing truant when it comes to chores. Story Mr. Hoffman's only main role in the game is to be the headmaster and the adult the children (especially Diana and Clara) despise. He constantly frowns upon the children's mischievous activities, but does not give a second thought to whether or not he should help the children who are being picked on. He also notably dislikes Jennifer, blaming her for the children getting out of control. Mr. Hoffman is the adoptive father to 16-year old Clara, although he is sometimes seen with her acting less of a father and more of something else... In one chapter, he is seen bound to a chair by imps and walking in a abnormal way, he then becomes a boss battle. Once defeated, the imps are seen sweeping up what appears to be his blood. In the "Once Upon a Time" chapter, Jennifer comments, stating the Mr. Hoffman used to be a "kind and admirable teacher," though he supposedly made a transition into a mean and perverted old man. Mysteries It is believed that Mr. Hoffman is also a pedophile because of the way he acts towards Clara and Diana. In the Mermaid Princess chapter he is seen escorting Clara to her room in merely her skirt. When Jennifer looks through a gap in the door, she can see Mr. Hoffman suggestively stroking someone. Clara is later revealed to be the person in the bed. There are many things that people believe to be hints on Mr. Hoffman and his adopted daughters relationship. In her boss form as a mermaid, she has gills on her wrists, stitching on her stomach and gills at the sides of her stomach and rib area. Most of the events in the game are from Young Jennifer's point of view, where she possibly didn't understand the things Mr. Hoffman did to the young girls at the orphanage, and therefore, interpreted Clara in the appearance as a Mermaid. At one point in the game, Clara is lead from the Sick Room by Mr. Hoffman into another room, which he then locks. When Jennifer looks through the keyhole, she can see Clara, wearing nothing on her upper-body, scrubbing the floor, her movements unnatural and sexually suggestive while Mr. Hoffman stands near her face, pointing to the ground. He then says to her in a low, menacing and seductive tone, "Look, there's some... dust over here... give it a wipe." In the Sick Bay, it can be noted that there are raised pads on the cot, suggesting Mr. Hoffman gynecologically examining Clara. Clara is also seen scrubbing a spot towards the end of the bed, possibly ashamed of what she has participated in. Clara is also seen shuffling her feet whenever she is required to move. This possibly suggests that she has been impregnated by Mr. Hoffman, as pregnant women often do the same, for they are in a bit of pain during the pregnancy. Once the mermaid boss has been defeated Jennifer observes a seen where Mr Hoffman is interrogating Diana about making a mess in the room. He appears to be caressing Diana throughout this conversation in an extremely suggestive way. In his diary, he also comments on Diana, saying she is the most beautiful and mature of the children. There is also a slight possibility that Jennifer has also been a victim of Mr. Hoffman's sexual abuse. For one thing, in the first boss fight of the game, Mr. Hoffman may throw himself on top of Jennifer while she is on the ground, and make a suggestive humping-like movement with his body. The imps also treat Jennifer in a suggestive manner, by occasionally throwing themselves on her and attaching themselves to her breasts. However, this may have just been Jennifer's fear of being molested, rather than an actual molestation itself. Etymology The surname "Hoffman" refers to the word, "steward" of which there are many meanings to. However, Hoffman seems to fit nearly every meaning in one way or another. A steward (from Old English stíweard, stiȝweard, from stiȝ "hall, household" + weard ", keeper." The general meaning of "steward" is someone who manages property or other affairs for someone else. This could refer to how he managed the children at the orphanage. Another meaning of the word "steward" refers to a farmer who owns land rather tha﻿n rents it. This could refer to how he thought he "owned" the children at the orphanage (Clara, for example), rather than that he was merely the one in charge of caring for them. Another meaning of the word is "custodian": one in charge or buildings, grounds, or animals, of which all were Hoffman's duty. Steward also means "an attendant on an airplane," which is similar to what Jennifer was in the airship crash that killed her parents. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Adults Category:Male Characters